


Excuse me

by Ollie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, keith has mild anger issues, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie/pseuds/Ollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic about how Keith is hot headed and gets a little angry. Lance tries to help Keith, and in doing so reveal their crushes to each other .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me

Keith pushed Lance into a room so that they were not in the hall. Lance defiantly shouted, as the push had come in the midst of a verbal fight. Lance readied himself for more physical contact should it break into a real fight. The lights in the room flickered being a small storage room. It was filled with some desks but mostly shelves. Keith narrowed his eyes and moved quickly towards the loud, rambunctious person in front of him. Lance braced himself for another push. It never came. Instead, Keith jumped up on the table, sitting with his legs over the side. Keith gathered his hands in his lap, his eyes intently on him. Lance was dumbfounded and confused as to what had happened. Giving his friend a strange look. Just a moment ago, they were arguing about something, Lance barely remembers what, words were just spilling out angrily. Suddenly, Keith got angry and shoved Lance who fell through the door.

“I didn’t mean to push you… I just…” Keith said with a sigh. His ears were still red from his anger before. He must be trying to calm himself. Lance knew his friend and he knew the guy didn’t mean him any harm. So he shook his head and sat by his friend and spoke comforting, “No problem man. I know. I don’t mind some rough housing.”

Keith seemed to know that fact but still seemed reluctant to accept, “Yeah… It is just. I’ve always been an angry person. And I really try not to be… I mean, we’re friends right?” Keith had paused with a hesitance that meant he was being serious. Lance understood his silent plea for understanding and nodded, “Sure man. You can for realz confide in me.”

Keith broke his emotional outlet with an expression that mirrored his words, “You really need to stop talking like that.”

“Nope. So what did you want to say, little guy?” Lance asked him with a smug look. Lance being Lance could not save face, even if it were for his buddy. But being Lance, he also knew that it wouldn’t hurt Keith too much to use nicknames. And it really wasn’t as if he didn’t want to hear his friend out. So he waited patiently as Keith gathered his previous feelings and returned to his sore looking self.

“Very well… It isn’t really a big thing. It is just some self-reflecting is all,” Keith started, and Lance let him finish in waiting patiently and attentively. “And you know… My anger has sometimes put other people in danger. So I was thinking I should work on it. Maybe… And I hate to admit it… Get some anger counseling. So you’ve gotta stop me man before I do something like that. I mean, get too angry.”

“Sure, man. Whatever you need. I think it’s real good that you are trying to improve yourself,” Lance responded in a slower beat than he usually spoke. Giving himself time to think of the words coming out of his mouth. After all he didn’t want to accidentally say something stupid when his friend was bearing his heart like that to him, “But Keith, buddy. It’s not that bad to be passionate. I just think you sometimes dail it up to 11, instead of leaving it on like at least a comfortable 9. But if it means something to you, I will totally help you out.”

Keith smiled with a vulnerable, weak look that was uncommon in the defensive boy. The intimate situation made both of the young adults uncomfortable, and made them looked away for some time. What seemed like a long moment passed before Lance finally looked over to Keith and smiled with his natural smug demeanor, intentionally breaking the tender moment that had been too much for both of them, “So do you want a hug now too? You want to cry on my shoulder? It’s okay… You can if you – oof“. But as Lance taunted Keith hit him in the side with his elbow making him slightly spit from the sudden surprise. Though really he should have seen it coming. And he admitted it aloud, “Okay… I deserved that.”

Lance however did not want to rest in the heavy air that was still there despite his earlier effort and jumped from his seat by the drifting Keith. Lance looked over to Keith with an endearing smile, “C’mon Keith. We can’t sulk in here all day.”

Keith did not respond to the light hearted words from his friend. He stared at what seemed nothing but was in fact Lance’s hands. He had only realized that their hands had been touching this whole time once Lance had removed his. Keith realized that they had been very warm.

However, the absence of an answer lead Lance to believe that Keith was still moping. So Lance, never liking to see his friends so down, tried to cheer him with an offer, “If you stop being so sad, I’ll even come train with you.” At that moment Keith’s head sprung up from the position in which he had been gazing at the other’s hands. Keith’s smirk was wide and wicked, it made Lance’s blood grow cold with regret and dread for what may come. Jumping into action Keith left his space on the desk and grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him out of the supply room. Lance complained and frowned as he tried to excuse his proposition as merely a joke. But it seemed to Keith that, joke or not he was having his way. And though Lance complained, there was a second where he did not seem as miserable as he acted. He was sure in one way or another it couldn’t be all that bad if his friend was having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to the ending of my fanfiction.  
> I hope you liked it, this is the first fic I upload. So I was going for short and sweet. But hopefully you are not to sick of the fluff so that you won't feel like reading the rest of the chapters that I have in store.  
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
